hawk_bloodlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Satara Hawk
Satara Hawk is current the eldest living Hawk, the matriarch of the family after her mother's early passing and predecessor to a great many family members that came after her, starting with her own six children. She was raised on Dathomir, in the Singing Mountain Clan to which she has been Clan Mother twice, once after inheriting her Mother, which she then passed to her eldest daughter, only to reclaim the role after her descendant Na'ala had been murdered during a Nightsister attack and her children going missing. In her early teens, she'd come to understand her darkness, after having been corrupted by her aunts Winona and Shadi to murder her father and proceeded to live her life trying to escape her fate. At twenty-six, she claimed a slave of her clan, Madoc, as her mate.. As a young woman, she questioned her clan elders as they claimed Witches couldn't wield the Force as the outsiders were, proving them wrong as she began learning to use Force Powers, which she taught her mate, who would become her first student, and later on their children; a tradition she has continued for generations to come. After two hundred years, she'd ventured off Dathomir for the first time, becoming a Rogue Jedi where she had been Knighted by Kamon Vondiranach, however, her adventures would not be for long as her Clan and family needed her, retreating to Dathomir as the Nightsister rebelled and sought to vanquish Allya's daughter from their planet. For a brief time, they had succeeded, the neutral clan retreating to Aeris III before the threat had deceased. Born a warrior and having suffered loss far too many times, Satara refused to command more bloodshed and death for her people, choosing to give them life rather than more suffering. Her decision had been sane though some, had remained. Decades later, the Singing Mountain Clan was where it ought to have been again but rather than than a Hawk in power, Satara had settled into a role of an advisor to the Clan Mother in power prior to the Council of Sisters reelecting her into her old position with the woman's passing. Though Satara had every intention of passing the role once more to her descendents, with all that had transpired, less and less of them remained, with the Hawks venturing off Dathomir, even as she remained unaware of the true history of their family. Physical Appearance Personality Personal Connections Powers, Abilities and Training Education Training Companions Notable Posessions Weapons Force Forged Sword Lightsabers Religious Documents Hawk Magical Tome Biography Something Wicca This Way Comes Children of the Moon Second Star to the Right Wallhaley of the Dolls That Old Black Magic Who Died and Made You Queen? Lost in the Shadows Fruit from the Poisonous Tree Heart of Darkness Extreme Makeover World Edition Long Live the Queen The Thing You Love the Most Adel'aide Hawk That Still Small Voice Happily Ever After We Are Family Prince Charmed Charmageddon Nightsister Attack Heartbreak City Cheaper by the Coven Chasing Neverland Little Monsters A Call to Arms Rogue Jedi Order Lucky Charmed Sith in the Bloodline Ascension to Knighthood Twins created by the Force All Hell Breaks Loose The Aftermath of Dathomir's Fall Claiming of Spencer and Phylis To Serve and Protect The Jedi Council The Night Festival on Theed What Sort of Witch are You? Acceptance Retrival to Dathomir United with Curupira Once More Training New generations Nature Calling Roleplaying threads Category:Hawk Category:Witch Category:Witches of Dathomir Category:Dathomir Category:Clan Mother Category:Female Category:Force Sensitive Category:Witch Elder Category:Singing Mountain Clan Category:Human